


The Queen and the Whore

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, Humiliation, Prostitution, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Celestia Ludenberg is the perfect picture of a queen, and must maintain the dignity of someone of that stature. Taeko Yasuhiro has no such restrictions, and through her the things Celeste would never do can still be indulged.





	

Celestia Ludenberg was the epitome of class – graceful, elegant, beautiful in a darkly Gothic way, like a princess of the night. She was to be revered and idolized, the object of everyone’s absolute obedience.

Beneath that mask, however, was Taeko Yasuhiro. Taeko was everything Celeste wasn’t, a common girl devoid of the aristocratic charm that defined her as Celeste. She separated the two to such a degree that in her mind there were two different people she embodied; Celestia Ludenberg, the queen, and Taeko Yasuhiro, the whore. And tonight, Celeste would sleep while Taeko indulged her vulgar desires.

No one would recognize her when she was like this, no one she’d let see her at any rate. Her hair extensions had been left locked away in her room, removing her most distinctive features. Her elegant dress was replaced by a blasé white t-shirt under a black jacket and a matching skirt while her silk stockings and elegant shoes were abandoned in favor of sandals with towering heels, closer to what one would expect from a prostitute than the perfect persona of Celeste.

She left Hope’s Peak in this guise, making her way to a shady gambling parlor several blocks away. Even as Taeko she couldn’t resist the place, but she wasn’t there to rob everyone blind. Celeste took from others, while Taeko was happy to give. Eyes fell on her as soon as she entered, following her across the hall as she swayed her hips seductively and sent teasing smiles toward the men watching her. _I have what you want,_ that look made clear as she stopped at an unmarked door and produced a lipstick tube from her sleeve. It was a vibrant cherry red; too gaudy and overt for the elegant Celeste but perfect for a whorish girl like Taeko. Once she was sure her lips were red as could be, she blew a kiss before slipping into the back room and waiting for a visitor.

She’d barely been there five minutes before the door opened and a man stepped in. She didn’t spare a care for his appearance – judging others was for Celeste, while Taeko was everyone’s girl. She gave him that seductive smile, slowly shrugging off her jacket and pulling her shirt off over her head. Her breasts were exposed due to her lack of a bra, and she let out a soft purr as her ‘guest’ looked at her body with lust. Lust that she would satisfy, of course. She unzipped her skirt and tossed it aside, then slid her panties down her legs with tantalizing slowness before discarding them as well. Her heels clicked on the floor, the only clothing remaining on her body, as she slinked closer to the man and brushed her fingertips over the obvious bulge in his pants. “How would you like me?” She asked in a cute, sweet voice, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed lightly, bringing a moan up from her throat as she thrust her chest out suggestively. “Get on your knees, slut.” He ordered, and without hesitation she dropped to her knees, one hand on the floor to help her balance while the other slid across his thigh temptingly. She didn’t have to wait long; within moments his cock was in front of her face, her tongue slipping out to wet the shaft before she took it into her mouth. Her full, pouty lips slid up and down the rapidly-hardening cock, leaving saliva and lipstick behind as she slowly bobbed her head, wondering if he would take her harder.

That question was answered when he grabbed her short black hair and began fucking her face, rapidly drawing all but the head out of her mouth before ramming his cock back between her pretty lips, a wet noise from the back of her throat accompanying every thrust. It was rough and forceful, but Taeko loved it; this was her role, the whore to Celeste’s queen who indulged in everything her other self wouldn’t.

A flood of salty gunk filled her mouth as the man came, keeping her mouth full until she swallowed before finally pulling out. “Good girl.” He lightly slapped her cheek before tossing a few thousand-yen notes onto the floor around her. For her part, Taeko merely breathed hard, filling her lungs again and completely ignoring the drool that surrounded her mouth and dripped down her chin onto her breasts.

Another man entered the room before she had gotten off her knees, not saying a word before pulling his cock out and smacking her face with it. “You’re a little slut, aren’t you? You get off on being a dirty little whore?” She nodded eagerly, sticking her tongue out in an invitation for him to put his cock on it. Instead, though, he slapped it against her other cheek and growled, “Get that lipstick you had, slut.”

She crawled back to where she’d left her clothes, retrieving the tube and handing it to him. Her face flushed with delight and humiliation as he uncapped it and used it to write on her face; even if it was technically backwards to her, she could tell what labels were placed on her. ‘Whore’ across her forehead, ‘throat fuck’ across her cheeks, with an arrow on either side of her face pointing to a heart drawn around her mouth. It was degrading and humiliating, and Taeko loved it.

“That’s better for you.” He laughed before putting the cap back on her lipstick and tossing it in front of her. She reflexively stuck her tongue out again as his cock approached her now graffiti-covered face, and this time he rested his shaft on it and used it as a path into her mouth. Lewd slurping noises escaped her lips as she sucked him off while he thrust into her mouth, his hands on her shoulders to control her. “Yeah, that’s a good whore. Slurp it all the way down your cocksleeve of a throat. C’mon baby, give me those soft lips.”

His comments toward her only served to excite her more, her free hand crawling between her legs to finger herself. It didn’t last long though, as she suddenly had his cock buried in her throat with her lips forced down to the base as he snapped, “You’re not allowed to touch yourself, slut. Just suck and lick like a good little fuck doll.” She tried to whimper in protest, but until she had both palms flat on the ground he continued to block her throat, only returning to properly fucking her face once she was obedient.

He held out for a surprising amount of time before stuffing his entire cock in her mouth once again, spurts of cum dripping down the back of her throat until he was finished. “You’re drooling all over yourself, you dirty little cocksucker. Make sure to come back so I can fuck that pretty face again.” She was dazed from lack of oxygen and shameful pleasure, neither reading nor caring about the money he threw at her as he left.

Just as she recovered enough presence of mind to start fingering herself again, the door opened once more. This time there were three of them, all laughing at her blushing, drool-stained, lipstick-covered face. “Look at her face, I’ve never seen a girl look like that before! Hope you’re ready to have that cute face passed around like a party favor, sweet girl!”

Three at once was more of a challenge than just one guy burying his cock in her mouth – she had to switch off between her three ‘clients’ with her mouth, her soft hands and delicate fingers pleasuring the ones who weren’t currently enjoying her lips and tongue. Her neck was starting to ache from her head constantly bouncing back and forth while a similar pain formed in her jaw as it remained opened wide for pleasure, and between it all Taeko’s head was swimming in an endless fog of erotic pleasure.

“Make yourself cum for us, sweet girl.” One of them ordered her as they all jerked their erect cocks at her face, jeering at her helpless, open-mouthed, tongue-out expression as she panted and moaned and fingered herself fiercely while rubbing her clit. Then they came on her, thick, heavy ropes of cum striking her face and dripping down onto her neck, her chest and the floor. The hot stickiness on her face pushed her over the edge and she screamed in time with her climax, her entire body shaking as the pent-up feelings from a night of delightful humiliation were finally released.

As she panted and waited for her hazy vision to clear, the three men put their cocks back in their pants and leered at her. “God this one’s sexy, look at the way her eyes are all glassy. Hey, sweet girl, there’s cum on the floor! No money for you until you clean it up with your tongue!” Taeko eagerly got down on all fours, licking the fallen cum off the floor until she became aware of her payment falling through the air around her and her guests leaving her alone.

Taeko gathered her clothes and dressed, cleaning off her face and collecting all the bills that had been showered on her before leaving the gambling hall. Celestia Ludenberg was a perfect, aristocratic queen, and had to maintain the role… but Taeko Yasuhiro was no such thing, and all the things the queen could never be seen to do, the whore could do in her place.


End file.
